Prière Exaucée
by Aschen
Summary: Le lendemain de leur premier rendez-vous, Magnus noie son chagrin dans l'alcool. Parce qu'il a renvoyé Alexander à l'Institut alors qu'il aurait nettement préféré l'enfermer dans sa chambre jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais peut-être le Monsieur d'En-Haut exaucera-t-il sa prière, ce soir ? PWP / Malec / light spoilers


**Bonjour ?**

**Alors, pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne sais absolument pas ce que je fous sur ce fandom. J'ai bien assez à faire avec The Hobbit pour venir trainer ici. Pourtant, je suis là. Parce que je suis malencontreusement tombée sur le film, un jour, et voir Magnus débarquer à sa propre fête sans futal m'a laissé songeuse. Et puis l'est plus que mignon, Alec. Alors du coup j'ai acheté le tome 1. Puis le 2. Et ainsi de suite. Jusqu'à découvrir que City of Lost Soul n'était pas encore sorti chez nous. ET JE TROUVE CA HONTEUX FIGUREZ-VOUS !**

**Donc voilà, pour me distraire de mes textes de The Hobbit, j'ai écrit ce petit PWP. Et un autre aussi, qui n'est pas encore achevé. Et deux ou trois trucs plus longs et un peu plus... spéciaux. Que je ne posterai sûrement jamais. Mais bon.**

**Je préfère préciser, juste au cas où, que je ne possède en rien les droits de TMI, ni ses personnages (c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs, si vous voulez mon avis) je ne fais que les emprunter. Il y aura aussi quelques mentions au dernier tome des Chroniques de Bane, sorti en anglais. Donc, ATTENTION SPOILERS. **

**Ce texte n'est pas génial, mais il passera le temps. Bonne lecture (aux rares qui traînent ici) !**

* * *

_Prière Exaucée_

* * *

- Un problème, Bane ?

Sur un gémissement désespéré, sa tête s'écrasa sur le comptoir avec un "bang" retentissant. Il la releva légèrement et la laissa retomber, plusieurs fois d'affilé, comme si se frapper le crâne contre du chêne massif allait l'empêcher de se rappeler avec quelle passion Alexander avait répondu à ses baisers, avec quelle fébrilité il lui avait enlevé sa chemise pour caresser son torse. Le barman, sachant reconnaître les signes d'une histoire d'amour compliquée, s'empara d'un verre et y versa deux doigts de whiskey pur malt alors qu'une succession de jurons en démonique crépitait entre chaque coup de tête sur son comptoir.

- C'est quoi, cette fois ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport quelconque avec le petit Nephilim que vous avez sorti hier soir ?

Magnus releva brusquement la tête. Ses pupilles de chat ne formaient plus qu'une mince ligne noire tranchant en deux l'or de ses iris.

- Comment tu sais ça, toi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Tout le monde le sait, Bane...

- Tout le monde ? souffla-t-il en réponse, un peu effrayé.

- Tout le monde.

Bang. Le sorcier allait finir par se faire une commotion cérébrale, à laisser son crâne se fracasser ainsi sur tous les comptoirs à portée de tête. Une fée aux ailes roses irisées s'effondra sur le tabouret à la gauche de Magnus et commanda plusieurs verres d'un cocktail spécial. Il tourna vaguement la tête et la détailla de haut en bas. Magnifique, comme à peu près tous les membres du Petit Peuple. Des yeux sans iris ni pupilles d'un rose bonbon magnifique en parfait accord avec ses jolies petites ailes de libellule. Des cheveux blonds, une peau halée, des courbes alléchantes, des dents un peu trop pointues sûrement aiguisées comme des lames de rasoir et des griffes longues d'au moins cinq centimètres. Aussi superbe que dangereuse, cette petite ne devait pas se faire facilement des amis. Il la plaindrait presque, s'il n'était pas aussi occupé à pleurer sur son propre sort. C'était quand même rudement plus important.

- Alors, Magnus, susurra-t-elle d'une voix chantante destinée à attirer l'attention de tous les mâles alentour, il parait que tu sors avec un Nephilim ?

Il porta une main à ses yeux et avala d'un trait le whiskey qui attendait gentiment dans son verre. L'emmener dans ce restaurant était une erreur. Le Monde Obscur devait bruisser de la nouvelle, à l'heure qu'il était. Le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn s'envoie un Nephilim. Incroyable. Sauf qu'il ne se l'était pas envoyé, merci pour lui, et que ca commençait déjà à lui taper sur le système qu'on lui rappelle constamment cet état de fait désastreux.

- Comment il est ? insista la fée en se penchant vers lui d'un air de conspiratrice. Je n'ai jamais couché avec un Chasseur d'Ombres. Ils doivent être des bêtes de sexe, avec tout cet entraînement, et ces runes... Tu crois qu'il en existe pour améliorer les performances au lit ?

Sa deuxième main vint rejoindre la première pour masquer tout son visage et il émit une sorte de cri aigu qui fit trembler son verre vide avant qu'il n'explose en minuscules éclats. La fée haussa ses fins sourcils blonds et jeta un regard d'incompréhension au barman qui lui apportait sa commande. Elle finit par hausser les épaules et s'empara du grand plateau où trônaient une dizaine de hauts verres plein de liquides chatoyants. Elle se pencha à l'oreille de Magnus.

- Profite bien du Chasseur d'Ombres, Bane. Et préviens moi quand tu n'en auras plus l'usage, j'aimerais bien l'essayer. Je sais que tu te lasses vite...

Elle virevolta et s'en fut d'un pas agile, ses jolies ailes battant l'air tranquillement. Il la regarda partir avec l'envie presque irrépressible de lui arracher sa ravissante petite tête.

- Je connais même pas ton nom, pétasse, grogna-t-il d'un ton mauvais.

- C'est étrange, tu l'as pourtant ramené chez toi il y a un mois de ça...

Oh, c'était donc pour ça... Magnus claqua des doigts et, très inopinément, la jupe trop courte de la fée prit feu, et ses jambes avec elle. Elle poussa un hurlement suraigu qui lui vrilla le crâne, et renversa le plateau sur les flammes, qui crépitèrent une dernière fois avant de s'évanouir. Le barman fronça les sourcils et claqua de la langue d'un air désapprobateur alors que les copines - toutes aussi magnifiques que la blondasse aux yeux roses - traînaient leur amie hurlante hors du bar pour la ramener à la Cour des Lumières en quatrième vitesse.

- Je n'aime pas les tentatives d'assassinat dans mon établissement, Bane !

- Oups, suis-je maladrôaaaa... Un autre verre, s'il te plaît...

- Vous avez assez bu pour ce soir.

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il outré. Je n'ai bu qu'un seul whiskey ! Depuis quand tu refuses de servir tes clients, toi ? Mon argent n'est plus assez bien pour toi ?

Le barman secoua la tête fermement, et Magnus lui aurait bien fait sauter quelques dents s'il n'avait pas eu peur de s'en prendre une en représaille. Les Ifrits ne pouvaient certes pas pratiquer la magie, mais mieux valait ne pas les énerver de trop. Surtout les Ifrits espagnols au sang chaud. Comme celui-là. Aussi laissa-t-il couler. Il se leva dignement et enfila son grand manteau rouge d'un geste grandiloquent, pour bien signifier qu'il restait extrêmement outragé de la mauvaise volonté du barman, et s'en fut après avoir jeté quelques billets sur le comptoir. Il trouverait bien un autre bar où noyer sa frustration.

* * *

Et en effet, il avait trouvé un autre bar. Plusieurs autres bars, même. Dont il avait dû vider environ la moitié des réserves d'alcool à lui tout seul. Malheureusement, ca n'avait pas été suffisant pour lui faire oublier les lèvres d'Alexander, encore moins la sensation fantômatique de ses mains sur lui. Il ne tiendrait jamais jusqu'au vendredi. Encore six jours d'attente ! Six ! Sans compter les cinq nuits qui allaient avec ! Pour qui le prenait-on ? Parce qu'il avait réussi - on ne sait comment d'ailleurs - à être raisonnable deux fois d'affilée dans sa misérable vie, ca y est, il était le nouveau modèle de patience à suivre ? Mais non, monsieur ! Il n'était absolument pas d'accord, d'abord ! Il voulait qu'on lui foute la paix, déjà d'une, et qu'on lui envoie le Nephilim séance tenante pour qu'ils puissent poursuivre ce qu'ils avaient si bien commencé la veille ! Ou qu'on cesse de le tourmenter en ravivant sans cesse ses souvenirs de la veille, qu'il puisse - enfin ! - trouver un peu de repos.

- Magnus ?

Jesus Christ. Bloody hell. Est-ce que le Monsieur d'En-Haut existerait réellement ? Est-ce qu'il aurait entendu son ardente prière ? Est-ce qu'il y aurait répondu favorablement ? Ou bien n'était-ce qu'un mirage de son esprit échauffé par sa frustration et l'alcool ingurgité tout au long de la soirée ? Il inspira profondément et se retourna, le dos plus raide qu'un piquet. Tout son souffle s'expulsa de ses poumons quand il le reconnut, et il eut la soudaine envie de pleurer. De bonheur ou de désespoir, il ne savait pas trop.

- Magnus, tout va bien ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Bon, sa question était peut-être un peu sèche, aussi essaya-t-il de la tempérer d'un sourire qu'il espérait lumineux, mais qui devait plus sûrement ressembler à une vague grimace. Et quand le regard abysséen d'Alexander se détourna de lui pour fixer le sol, un voile de tristesse fugace revêtant son beau visage aux traits élégants avant de disparaître comme il était venu, il eut l'envie presque irrépressible de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui demander pardon. Mais pardon pour quoi ?

- Je... voulais simplement te voir...

La réponse à sa question n'avait été qu'un simple murmure, mais pourtant la voix basse et douce du garçon lui transperça le coeur aussi aisément qu'une lance d'acier. Son cerveau s'enreilla, tournant à vide autour des quelques mots qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Magnus ?

Le Monsieur d'En-Haut existait bel et bien. Et il avait entendu son ardente prière. Et il lui avait envoyé le gosse. Qui, pour ne rien gâcher, avait eu assez envie de le voir pour mettre de côté son ego et ses craintes pour rappliquer ici, sans même être sûr de le trouver à son appartement. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien entendu d'aussi mignon depuis bien longtemps. Depuis des années. Des siècles. Depuis toujours.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, dit-il tout à trac.

Les joues pâles d'Alexander rougirent brutalement alors qu'il levait un regard surpris et craintif vers lui. Ca, c'était encore plus mignon. Par l'Enfer, ce gosse était adorable. Simplement adorable. Et il était proprement incapable de résister à quelque chose d'aussi adorable. Aussi couvrit-il les quelques pas qui les séparaient pour prendre le Nephilim dans ses bras et embrasser ses lèvres, comme il en avait crevé d'envie toute la journée durant. Il était un peu curieux de savoir si les réactions et sensations qu'il avait connu la veille étaient simplement dues au moment - l'adrénaline du combat, la gentillesse aussi étrange que touchante du Nephilim à l'encontre de la pauvre lycanthrope déboussolée, sa propre magie qui courait dans ses veines comme un torrent déchaîné - ou si l'alchimie s'opérait toujours.

Il eut sa réponse à l'instant où leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Des picotements fort agréables parcoururent sa bouche, et crépitèrent quand une langue timide quémanda un baiser plus profond. Et lorsque la sienne vient caresser celle d'Alexander, les étincelles s'enflammèrent. Une flèche de désir alla se ficher directement dans son entrejambe, qui tressauta dangereusement quand les mains pâles du garçon s'accrochèrent à sa chemise, leurs peaux entrant brièvement en contact au niveau du col. Resserrant son étreinte, il rapprocha un peu plus leurs corps, jusqu'à ce que son bassin heurte celui du garçon. Il le fit reculer de quelques pas et le pressa contre la porte de son immeuble. Les mains se décrochèrent de sa chemise pour remonter sur ses épaules, et Magnus crut, un bref et angoissant instant, qu'il allait le repousser. Mais les longs doigts se contentèrent de caresser son torse et ses épaules avant de passer sur sa nuque pour se glisser dans ses cheveux. Des éclairs de plaisirs foisonnèrent sous son cuir chevelu. Ô, Lilith, il adorait qu'on lui caresse les cheveux... Même s'il en ressortait décoiffé, et ses paillettes dispersées aux quatre vents. Il adorait ça. Et plus encore quand les mains qui s'accrochaient à ses mèches sombres étaient celles d'Alexander. Sans réfléchir, il modifia sa position et passa une jambe entre celles du Nephilim, les lui écartant légèrement pour que sa cuisse appuie sur son entrejambe. Le gémissement qu'émit le garçon lui retourna la tête. Par l'Ange, mais qu'est-ce que ce gosse lui avait fait ? On lui avait peut-être jeté un sort ? Un qu'il ne connaissait pas, et qu'il n'avait pas vu venir ? Un truc réservé aux fourbes et sournois Nephilims qu'Alexander aurait cruellement utilisé contre lui pour lui retourner les sens à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui ? Un truc qu'il aurait appris de sa dégénérée de soeur ? Ou de l''autre golden boy ?

- Ma-Magnus ar-arrête... parvint à bafouiller le garçon en s'arrachant à son baiser.

Plaît-il ? Le sorcier rouvrit les yeux, peu sûr d'avoir bien compris. Est-ce que... Est-ce que le gamin venait de bégayer ou c'était lui ? Il fallait qu'il sache.

- Pourquoi ? Ca ne te plaît pas ?

Pour appuyer ses dires, il bougea légèrement et sa cuisse frotta sournoisement contre l'entrejambe dressée du garçon, dont les joues redevinrent instantanément rouges tandis qu'un gémissement sourd roulait dans sa gorge, enflammant l'esprit déjà bien échauffé de Magnus.

- Ca ne te plaît pas ? répéta-t-il en bougeant plus franchement, s'abreuvant des gémissements d'Alexander comme un alcoolique en manque de vodka.

Le jeune Nephilim parvint à soulever les paupières et, monopoliant visiblement toute sa volonté pour se concentrer, parvint à balbutier quelques mots.

- P-pas ici. S-S'il te pl-plait...

- Quoi, tu as peur que les voisins nous surprennent ? Ils ont sûrement vu bien pire...

Le sorcier se pencha sur le visage écarlate et prit la lèvre inférieure du garçon entre ses dents pour la mordre savamment, se déléctant des nouveaux soupirs qu'il déclencha. Les yeux mi-clos, il continua de mordre et de lécher ses lèvres rouges et gonflées par leurs précédents baisers, s'étonnant encore et toujours qu'un garçon aussi timide et introverti qu'Alexander réagisse aussi sensiblement à la moindre de ses caresses. Il aurait bien poursuivi ainsi toute la nuit jusqu'à la conclusion parfaitement alléchante qu'il entrevoyait malgré le taux d'alcoolémie un poil trop élevé dans son sang, mais sa conscience - encore elle... - lui susurra à l'oreille que, peut-être, très éventuellement, le gamin n'avait pas tort. Il était adepte de nombreux vices, mais, étrangement, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Alexander, l'exhibitionnisme n'en faisait pas partie. Principalement parce que la seule idée que quelqu'un, homme ou femme, reluque son gosse lui faisait horreur. Alors qu'ils le reluquent pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour, ca lui retournait simplement les entrailles. Un grognement gronda dans sa poitrine, et il n'avait que très peu à voir avec le plaisir. Sa magie s'agita en lui, et il eut soudain très envie de brûler quelque chose.

- Mag-Magnus... S-S'il te p-plait...

Le sorcier baissa les yeux vers le Nephilim, ses pupilles noires fendant ses yeux dorés, et le regarda avec une froideur effrayante le temps d'une seconde. Le temps de se rappeler qu'il n'y avait personne dans cette rue pour les espionner, et que si ca avait été le cas, ca n'aurait pas été de la faute du garçon. Il n'était pas responsable d'être aussi beau et désirable, pas plus qu'il n'était responsable de ses crises de jalousie aussi soudaines qu'inutiles. Sans un mot, il plongea la main dans une poche de son grand manteau rouge à la recherche de ses clés. Avant de se rappeler qu'il les avait perdu il y avait déjà un certain temps. D'un claquement de doigt, la porte massive se déverrouilla et s'ouvrit. Si soudainement qu'ils basculèrent, privés de leur appui. Magnus vit le sol se rapprocher avec un ennui teinté d'agacement, et il se demanda vaguement si son nez serait très endommagé par une telle chute. C'était sans compter les réflexes prodigieux du Nephilim qu'il serrait contre lui. Sans même se rendre compte du mouvement, non seulement il ne tomba pas par terre, mais il se retrouva - LUI ! - enfermé dans les bras du Chasseur d'Ombres, qui recommença à dévorer ses lèvres sans même lui demander son avis. Sa conscience s'interrogea sur l'impossibilité technique de la manoeuvre, mais il la chassa furieusement, peu désireux de s'attarder sur des détails aussi triviaux alors que les mains d'Alexander étaient déjà passées sous sa chemise et caressaient sa peau mise à nu. Une morsure sur sa lèvre l'obligea à ouvrir la bouche, juste assez pour permettre à une langue avide de s'enrouler autour de la sienne pour l'entraîner dans un baiser qui le laissa pantelant. Sa peau le brûlait, partout où les doigts du garçon passaient. Et quand ils s'accrochèrent à sa ceinture pour essayer de la déboucler, un éclair de désir pur remonta toute sa colonne vertébrale. Plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais il soupçonnait que ca n'effrayait pas un Chasseur d'Ombres habitué à se battre contre des monstres cauchemardesques depuis qu'il était en âge de marcher, il repoussa le Nephilim, qui trébucha légèrement alors que ses yeux clairs se voilaient de noir. Le souffle court, Magnus referma ses doigts sur le poignet marqué du garçon et le tira derrière lui pour gravir quatre à quatre les marches de l'immeuble.

* * *

Il poussa violemment le garçon sur son lit à baldaquins et grimpa immédiatement sur le matelas de plume pour le rejoindre, chevauchant ses hanches avec empressement. Il passa ses grandes mains sous le t-shirt noir - encore et toujours noir - que portait le Nephilim et les remonta rapidement sur son ventre pour atteindre son torse finement musclé, retraçant avidemment les reliefs des runes effacées et des cicatrices qui parcouraient déjà le corps parfait de son Chasseur d'Ombres. Les soupirs fiévreux du garçon faisaient rugir son sang. Sa magie ruait dans ses veines, exigeant d'être libérée. Il avait rarement connu ça, dans sa longue vie. Cette perte de contrôle sur ses propres pouvoirs, cette fébrilité de prendre et de posséder, cette volonté de marquer comme sien le garçon entre ses cuisses, pour que le monde entier sache à qui il appartenait. Et jamais - jamais - en 800 ans d'existence il n'avait ressenti ça avec une telle intensité. Ses mains tremblaient, l'or de ses yeux avaient depuis longtemps disparu, et les lèvres d'Alexander étaient ravagées de ses baisers au goût de sang. Sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, des étincelles bleues jaillirent de ses doigts, et le courant électrique frappa le garçon. Magnus écarquilla les yeux, s'étranglant déjà intérieurement pour avoir blessé le Nephilim, mais le gémissement ardent qui roula dans la gorge d'Alexander le figea avant qu'il ne passe réellement à l'acte. Les pupilles du Chasseur d'Ombres s'étaient fortement dillatées au contact électrique, les pulsations de son coeur, sous ses doigts, s'étaient affolées, et le sexe tendu pressé contre ses fesses avait tressauté avidement. Magnus se lécha les lèvres, les yeux fixés à ceux d'Alexander. Les horizons qui s'ouvraient à eux se paraient soudain de couleurs autrement plus chaudes et sombres que celles qu'il envisageait avant.

Il se pencha soudain et mordit sauvagement la lèvre inférieure du garçon, faisant perler une goutte de sang, qu'il lécha avec avidité tandis que le Nephilim gémissait sourdement, ses ongles griffant le ventre plat et dépourvu de nombril de Magnus. Irrité par la présence encombrante du t-shirt noir, le sorcier recourba les doigts et de nouvelles étincelles bleues jaillirent, déchirant le tissu jusqu'à le réduire en lambeaux. Aussitôt, la magie se rua sur la peau pâle d'Alexander, l'électrisant savamment, laissant derrière elle quelques faibles brûlures. Le Nephilim se redressa pour l'enlacer, ses mains s'accrochant à ses cheveux noirs, et l'embrasser sauvagement, meurtrissant ses lèvres. Par l'Enfer, tant de passion chez ce petit garçon aux allures d'aristocrate plus froid qu'un foutu glaçon... Affamé, impatient, le sorcier claqua des doigts et le reste de leurs vêtements disparut.

- T-tu n'aurais pas p-pu faire ça dès le d-début ?

Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait l'entendre bégayer, la voix rauque. Ca le faisait trembler.

- Non, se contenta-t-il de grogner contre les lèvres rougies d'Alexander.

Le fait était qu'il avait d'autres ambitions pour les vestiges de feu le t-shirt noir. Ambitions qui s'évaporèrent brutalement quand le garçon roula des hanches sous lui, frottant son sexe dressé contre ses fesses. Magnus ne sut pas vraiment qui, de lui ou du gamin, avait gémit le plus fort à cette délicieuse initiative. Des bras forts s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, fermement, mais Magnus vit le coup venir. Il posa les mains sur les épaules de son amant et, sans sommation, le plaqua sur le matelas. Usant de sa magie pour surpasser la force naturelle du Nephilim, il lui releva les mains au-dessus de la tête et, d'un claquement de doigt, obligea les lambeaux de tissu noir à s'enrouler autour de ses poignets pour l'entraver à la tête du lit. Les pupilles du garçon se dillatèrent davantage et, du bleu de ses yeux, il ne resta plus rien. Magnus se redresa et l'observa avec délectation. Nu, haletant, sa peau pâle recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur - la faute au feu qui crépitait furieusement dans son brasero - et frémissante de désir, ses cheveux de nuit hérissés dans tous les sens, ses yeux noirs enflammés de plaisir, les joues et les lèvres rouges de sang, il était juste tellement beau, tellement bandant, que Magnus dut monopoliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas le prendre sur le champ. Il lui restait encore assez de self-control pour se rappeler qu'il s'agissait de sa première fois. Et qu'il outrepassait déjà les limites en l'attachant comme ça, bien que ça lui plaise très visiblement. Souriant, il enroula ses longs doigts autour du sexe tendu de son amant et appliqua un mouvement de va-et-vient lent et langoureux. Alexander gémit sourdement et, inconsciement, ondula des hanches pour accompagner le mouvement. Magnus se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang pour garder un tant soit peu de maîtrise sur les événements. Il devait rester concentré.

Sa concentration vola en éclat quand la voix éraillée du garçon se mit à le supplier de lui donner plus. Sa conscience s'évanouit dans une envolée de froufrou et son cerveau se déconnecta. Un sourire affamé se dessina sur ses lèvres et il se pencha un peu plus, griffant et mordant fébrilement toute les surfaces de peau qui passaient à portée de main, jusqu'à atteindre le bas-ventre dressé du Nephilim. Le cri étranglé qui emplit l'air surchauffé distilla une fierté toute mâle dans l'esprit en déroute de Magnus. Quel bonheur, quelle fierté, de savoir qu'il était le premier à lui procurer autant de plaisir, qu'il était le premier à le mettre dans un tel état, à le voir si abandonné. Et, songea-t-il en retournant embrasser son beau petit garçon, il serait aussi le dernier si on lui laissait son mot à dire. S'arrachant aux lèvres tentatrices, il força son index dans la bouche chaude et alla grignoter sa gorge.

- Suce, ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Aussitôt, la langue brûlante d'Alexander s'enroula autour de son doigt et le Nephilim obéit sagement, suçant goulument l'index, puis le majeur et l'annulaire qui le rejoignirent. Le gémissement plaintif que lâcha le garçon quand les doigts s'en allèrent arracha un haletement à Magnus, qui se dépêcha de les remplacer par sa langue. Lentement, précautionneusement, il prépara son amant, désireux de ne pas le blesser plus qu'une première fois ne le faisait déjà. Il fit de son mieux pour le distraire de l'inconfort provoqué par l'insertion d'un corps étranger en lui, s'appliquant à le faire gémir de plus belle.

- Mag-Magnus... S-S'il te p-plait...

Oh, et ces bégaiements... Sa voix était un enchantement. La plus belle des mélodies qui lui avait été donné d'entendre, et il avait eu maintes occasion en 800 ans d'existence d'entendre les voix les plus sublimes. Il voulait l'entendre chanter. Sa voix monter et descendre les octaves, flirter avec les basses et se briser dans les aigus. Les longs doigts de Magnus effleurèrent un noeud de nerfs et le corps d'Alexander s'arqua violemment alors qu'il criait de plaisir. C'est à ce moment-là que le peu de raison qu'il restait au sorcier s'évapora. Sa magie rugit en lui et jaillit de ses mains en étincelles bleues qui électrifièrent le corps torturé du garçon. Si la manoeuvre le fit souffrir, Magnus ne s'en rendit pas compte. Son sang de démon avait prit le dessus sur son âme humaine. Il retira ses doigts et, sans pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à l'assouvissement de son désir forcené pour ce magnifique petit garçon qui se tordait de plaisir entre ses mains, s'enfonça en lui d'un seul coup de rein. Alexander poussa un cri de douleur pure. Trop brutal, trop vite. Il n'était pas encore prêt. La conscience de Magnus - cette brave imbécile - essaya bien de le raisonner, mais le démon qui sommeillait d'ordinaire en lui la réduisit en charpies avant même qu'elle n'ait pu réellement se faire entendre. Néanmoins, il parvint à garder un tant soit peu de maîtrise en voyant les yeux limpides du Nephilim se remplir de larmes difficilement contenues. Il en fallait beaucoup pour faire pleurer un Chasseur d'Ombres, eux qui côtoyaient douleur et mort à chaque instant de leur existence. Alors il musela le démon en lui qui rugissait comme un lion et exigeait de prendre ce qu'il désirait séance tenante. Et ce qu'il désirait, c'était saccager le corps de ce beau petit ange tombé du ciel. Mais il patienta. Chaque muscle de son corps était tendu comme une corde de piano, prêt à céder, et le besoin de bouger devenait insupportable. Mais il faisait l'effort de supporter. Parce que c'était la première fois d'Alexander, et qu'il lui avait déjà fait assez de mal. Alors il attendit. Après quelques instants, le garçon remua sous lui, encore peu habitué à la sensation étrange d'être ainsi totalement rempli. Il leva les yeux et ne vit que le visage crispé de Magnus, dont les bras tremblaient fortement. Un doux sourire ourla les lèvres pleines du Nephilim et il leva les mains pour caresser les pommettes saillantes du sorcier.

- Ne te retiens pas pour moi, Magnus. Ca va, je...

Il n'eut jamais le temps de terminer sa phrase. La sensation du sexe du sorcier coulissant hors de lui lui coupa le souffle. Et la force du coup de rein qu'il donna pour revenir en lui lui arracha un cri aigu fort peu viril qui fit rire son amant. Vexé, son visage rougissant adorablement, Alexander ouvrit la bouche pour le rembarrer proprement, mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Sournoisement, il lui donna un nouveau coup de rein qui le fit gémir. Au troisième, les hanches du garçon se portèrent à la rencontre des siennes et leurs peaux claquèrent en se heurtant. Magnus gémit sourdement et enfouit son visage contre la nuque pâle de son jeune amant. Il sentait, en léchant sa carotide, la pulsation rapide et puissante de son coeur, et le sien se calqua sur son rythme presque instantanément. Des bras forts s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque alors que de longues jambes musclées entouraient ses hanches et se crochetaient dans son dos. Le dos arqué à s'en briser l'échine, Alec encaissait ses coups de rein et rendait coup pour coup. Les dents du sorcier perforèrent la peau fine de sa gorge, goûtant son sang, et la marquèrent profondément, afin que personne n'ignore à qui appartenait, désormais, ce bel enfant. Une ligne de morsures rouges s'étendit bientôt sur toute la courbe de sa nuque avant que Magnus ne s'estime satisfait. Magnus se redressa pour embrasser les lèvres gonflées du garçon, s'abreuvant de ses cris et noyant ses propres gémissements dans la chaleur de leur baiser. Ses yeux d'or accrochés aux noir absolu du regard abysséen d'Alexander, il se perdit en lui.

* * *

Il lui fit l'amour une seconde fois, après quelques heures d'un sommeil profond et bienheureux, alors qu'un soleil pâle se levait à l'est. Encore perdu dans les brumes de ses rêves, le garçon le laissa faire et réagit presque inconsciemment à ses caresses et ses assauts. Magnus le laissa replonger dans le sommeil, souriant tendrement de le voir ainsi abandonné et confiant entre ses bras. Les battements de son coeur, encore désordonnés de leurs ébats, se calmèrent rapidement tandis que la respiration profonde du Nephilim l'apaisait. Le sorcier serra le Chasseur d'Ombres contre lui, peu désireux de le laisser partir. Le nez enfouit dans les cheveux de nuit d'Alexander, il ferma les yeux et s'enivra de leur odeur relaxante. Du thé vert, lui semblait-il. Incongru, mais appréciable. Surtout que ca apaisait grandement sa gueule de bois naissante. Il décida qu'il aimait le thé vert. Il lui faudrait penser à en acheter, bientôt. Plus tard. Peut-être Alexander accepterait-il de l'accompagner ? Oui, peut-être... Apaisé, détendu, il ferma les yeux et rejoignit son bel amant dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**Voilà, ca finit bizarrement, mais au moins c'est fini. Pas comme la plupart de mes autres textes, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...**

**J'espère que ça vous a à peu près plu, quand même.**

**A la revoyure (peut-être) !**

**Aschen**


End file.
